


Make It Up To You

by dianawritesfic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dacryphilia, Eddie Knows This and He Loves Him, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, I guess???, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: "Maybe it was a little fucked up that he took considerable pleasure in watching his boyfriend of almost ten years cry as Richie denied him what he wanted most, but he couldn’t bring himself to care so much. If Eddie had caught on to his little guilty pleasure, he never mentioned it to Richie, and if he had an issue with the way Richie teased him in bed, he would have definitely called him out on it by now."





	Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m reddie trash now and since I went through all 133 pages of completed fics on ao3, and I don’t really want to study for the bar exam, here we are.

He has him pinned against their bedroom door, hands slowly moving from their position on the door and finding their way into Eddie‘s soft, wavy hair, pulling down gently and forcing him to look up into his eyes. Eddie’s grip on his shirt tightens as his soft brown eyes lock onto his, a small gasp escaping his lips at the sensation the gentle tug stirs within him. Richie smirks at this, breaking eye contact to lean down and whisper into his ear. “I’ve been waiting to get you alone all day baby.”

Eddie shivers in response, the feeling of Richie’s hot breath, and the predatory tone of his voice, adding to his already growing desire. He knows he needs to say something, anything, but all that comes out is a shaky and needy “Richie”. He loosens the grip his right hand has on Richie’s shirt and places it on the back of his boyfriends head, fingers tangling into black locks as he guides him away from his ear and to his neck, a silent plea he knows Richie will understand. 

“What, no kiss hello? Straight to the action huh? Eds you horn dog!” He teases as he playfully nudges at his neck with his nose, giving his neck a quick peck before pulling away completely.

“Way to kill the mood idiot,” Eddie groans as he pushes him away. He makes his way to their bed and lets himself fall back, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips as he closes his eyes in frustration. He feels the bed dip next to him as Richie lays down to snuggle up against his side, but makes no effort to move.

“Rough day at work Eds?” Richie asks gently as he attempts to soothingly run his hand up and down Eddie’s chest, which only makes the other man groan in annoyance and reach out to grab it and hold it still. Eddie turns his head to face Richie, a tired look on his face that definitely wasn’t there before, and stares back at him as he slowly raises one eyebrow. Richie knows that look. It’s the ‘ _don’t ask stupid questions Richie_ ’ look. “Right, stupid question. 12 hour shift today.”

Eddie rolls his eyes as he turns his body toward Richie, placing his leg over his boyfriends hip, pushing down until he had him on his back and he was lying half on top of him, head on his chest. “Not only did I have to suffer through an exhausting 12 hour shift,” He sighs as he closes his eyes, letting the thumping of Richie’s heartbeat soothe him. “But then I come home to my boyfriend, who seems like he’s more than willing and ready to put out, which by the way would have made me forget about my shitty day, only to ruin it by killing the mood.” He can feel the way Richie’s heartbeat picks up as he looks up at him. “What a fucking tease.”

Before he knows it, Eddie finds himself on his back, arms held over his head and Richie hovering on top of him. “Oh baby, you’re about to find out just how much of a tease I can be.” He smirks at the way Eddie reacts, enjoying the way his eyes go wide as he cautiously takes in the man on top of him. He leans down to kiss him, pulling back the minute Eddie attempts to deepen it. He kisses the side of his jaw instead, leaving a trail of soft kisses as he slowly makes his way down to his neck. He takes a moment to breathe in Eddie’s scent —a combination of his favorite cologne, sweat from an exhausting shift full of running around, and the slight smell of disinfectant and baby powder from the NICU— before he opens his mouth to begin slowly teasing his neck with his tongue.

“Richie,” Eddie’s voice is trembling slightly as he tries to form the words he wants to say. “Please, I need you.” He tries to free his arms from Richie’s grasp, making the other man tighten his grip. Richie quickly stops his slow ministrations on Eddie’s neck and moves up to rest his forehead on the man below him, lips hovering mere centimeters from his.

“Only good boys get rewards,” He whispers to the man below him. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

All Eddie can do is whimper as he lightly nods his head in agreement. How did Richie have so much power over him? One moment, he’s acting like a puppy, bending to every one of Eddie’s whims and eager to please, and the next he’s acting like Eddie’s the dog, needing to be punished for acting out. He isn’t sure exactly when he allowed Richie to take this much control in the bedroom, but he definitely loved this rough side of him.

“Good. Take off your shirt,” he commands, finally releasing him from the tight hold he had on his arms. He leans back, allowing Eddie to sit up and watched as he hastily pulled off his shirt. He bit his lip as his eyes trailed up the newly exposed skin, thinking how lucky he was to have all of _that_ to himself. 

Unable to help himself any longer, he swiftly presses his lips to Eddie’s as he gently pushed him back down on the bed. He slides his tongue over his bottom lip, relishing the taste of Eddie’s strawberry chapstick. Eddie slowly reaches up, trembling hands wrapping around his neck, as he allows Richie to deepen the kiss. It starts off slowly, Richie enjoying the way little whines escape Eddie’s mouth as he slowly teased him with his mouth. He could feel Eddie’s arousal graze his thigh, the material of the scrubs doing nothing to hide it, and he groaned, deepening the kiss with more enthusiasm.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard baby,” he broke the kiss, leaning down to pepper kisses on his chest as he spoke. “that’ll give you something to be exhausted about.” He gently kissed his left nipple, darting his tongue out to taste it as Eddie moaned at his words, hands moving to rest on the back of his tangle of curls.

“Yes, please I-I want you,” he choked out, pushing Richie’s head down slightly as he grazed his nipple with his teeth. “I need you _fuck_ !” Eddie could already feel how uncomfortably hard he was as he waited in anticipation for Richie to stop torturing him. God he loved the feel of his mouth all over him, but the man knew how to drag it out to the point of making him want to cry. As he felt Richie _finally_ reach down to palm at his erection, he let out a needy moan. Richie only smiled as he continued his attack on his chest, trailing wet kisses to give attention to his other nipple. 

When he felt Eddie begin to gently buck up against him, he paused, looking up into his boyfriend’s pleading eyes. Sighing, he relented, unable to resist the look he was giving him. He was being so good for him, he deserved a little reward, especially since he was nowhere near done teasing him. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Eddie’s scrubs and briefs, slowly dragging them down and allowing Eddie to hastily kick them off the rest of the way.

“Ohh someone’s a little eager.” he singsonged teasingly, enjoying the blush creeping up Eddie’s face.

“Less talking, more fucking you jerk!”

‘ _Oh now that won’t do._ ’ He gripped Eddie’s thigh tightly, delighting in the way it made him yelp and grab at the bedsheets. “I’m sorry, I thought I told you only good boys get rewards.”

Eddie closed his eyes, nodding his head again as a weak “I’m sorry” escaped his mouth.

Richie only smirked at this, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips as he squeezed his thigh more gently, letting him know that his insolence was forgiven, for now. Moving has hand up Eddie’s thigh and between his legs, he took him in his hand, slowly stroking him. 

Eddie moaned at the sensation of Richie’s warm hand finally touching him the way he wanted, needed. He reached down and tugged timidly at Richie’s hair, afraid of angering his boyfriend for being impatient, but needing to feel his slightly chapped lips on his again. Richie looked up from where he had begun to leave light kisses on his stomach, making eye contact with those soft brown eyes that always had a way of making him go weak. 

As he continued the languid strokes on his leaking cock, he complied with Eddie’s unspoken request, attaching his lips once again to Eddie’s own soft, strawberry flavored lips. With still shaking hands, Eddie lifted his hands to Richie’s face, cupping his cheeks and deepening the kiss. Richie knew he was letting him get away with too much, but he was being so ‘ _cute cute cute’_ that he couldn’t help but let him get a little bold, let him think that he had some semblance of control left between them.

As they continued to kiss, he felt Eddie attempt to quicken the pace of Richie’s hand on him by bucking his hips up repeatedly. Without breaking their kiss, he stopped his hand, gently squeezing his cock in warning. All Eddie could do was whimper as he begrudgingly stopped his attempts at moving Richie along, wanting nothing more than to have him do more than just stroke and kiss him all night.

Richie revelled in the beautiful sounds escaping Eddie’s mouth as he began his languid strokes once again. His mouth breaking apart from Eddie’s to let the sounds escape into the otherwise quiet room. He tugged at his bottom lip gently before sucking greedily and letting go just as quickly, remembering that he had yet to leave his mark on his boyfriend's pretty neck. 

Shaking his head back forth, nose lightly swiping against the other man’s as he did so, he silently motioned for Eddie to release his face so he could move to make his attack on his neck. Eddie immediately obeyed, moving to wrap his hands around Richie as he made his way down to his neck once again. He began with soft kisses on his pulse point before continuing down and gently nipping at his soft skin. As Eddie moved to give him better access, he began to suck, alternating between darting his tongue out to soothe the area and continuing to leave his mark. 

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut at his ministrations, whimpers turning into moans as he let himself get lost in the torturous pleasure. He could feel the way the precum was slowly leaking from his cock, gasping when Richie swiped at the tip, effectively using it to ease the glide of his hand on his cock as he began to quicken his pace.

“Fuck yes, faster _please_ ,” he begged the man on top of him. He could feel that devilish smile against his neck as he slowed down for a couple seconds before picking up the pace against. _‘That fucker.’_

“Baby, you gotta be patient,” he cooed. “Good things come to those who wait.” Richie slightly increased the pressure of his hand on Eddie’s erection as he once again teased him by slowing down, soaking up the cries of frustration coming from Eddie’s pretty mouth.

“Rich _please_ ,” He felt tears beginning to pool in his eyes as he begged his boyfriend to give him the release he desperately needed. “Need to cum please!” He took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm himself down, to will his body to _just hold on_ , but all that came out as he exhaled were shaky breaths filled with need that he couldn’t express.

Richie peeked up from his place at Eddie’s neck to look at his face as he continued his ruthless teasing, excited at the prospect of watching him come undone. There was nothing he loved more than watching Eddie crying as he begged for release. _‘Well, ok that’s a lie. I love seeing him happy more than anything, but_ this _, this right here is what I fucking live for.’_ He bit his lip, suppressing a smile as he watched a stray tear escape, slowly making its way down the side of Eddie’s face. 

Maybe it was a little fucked up that he took considerable pleasure in watching his boyfriend of almost ten years cry as Richie denied him what he wanted most, but he couldn’t bring himself to care so much. If Eddie had caught on to his little guilty pleasure, he never mentioned it to Richie, and if he had an issue with the way Richie teased him in bed, he would have definitely called him out on it by now. Even before they started having sex, way before they were even together, Eddie never had a problem telling Richie to fuck off when his teasing became too much, sometimes bordering on bullying. _‘Was that when I realized I enjoyed making him cry?’_ No, Richie knew the exact moment when he realized he loved seeing Eddie Kaspbrak cry, and it so happened to be the day they first met, all the way back in first fucking grade.

_It was Bill Denbrough’s birthday that day, and like all typical loving parents do, his mom had brought cupcakes for the whole class to share during recess. After belting out an annoyingly loud rendition of happy birthday in his honor, they all scrambled to claim a cupcake for themselves and just as quickly dispersed into their usual little cliques to enjoy their treat._

_“Hey Stanny,” he nudged his best friend playfully as they walked next to each other, hastily making their way to their favorite spot —the merry-go-round— in hopes of claiming it before anybody else could. “How much do you want to bet I could fit this whole cupcake in my mouth?”_

_“Don’t be a dummy Richie!” He fixed the curly-haired boy with a look of annoyance and tone to match. “It’s not everyday your mommy lets you have sweets like this. Enjoy the moment!”_

_Richie stepped in front of his friend, leaning back as he laughed out loud at his friends comment as he began to turn around again to keep walking. “Come on Staniel, live a little don’t act like such a—oops!” There, in front of him, face smeared with icing, stood Eddie Kaspbrak, looking down at the ground, lip quivering._

_Richie followed his gaze and looked down to see a cupcake on the ground and quickly looked backed up only to lock eyes with a now teary-eyed Eddie. “Y-you made me dropped my cupcake you jerk!” He’s sniffling now, chest heaving as he tries to stop himself from outright wailing and Richie’s heart suddenly begins to beat faster. He reaches up to grab his shirt, feeling a little scared at the weird feeling in his chest._

_Richie is speechless as he stares wide-eyed at the boy in front of him, too young to understand how seeing this cute boy in this state is making him feel. Eyes drift away from him to acknowledge the boy coming up next to him as he places a gentle hand on the crying boys back._

_“I-it’s ok Eddie,” Bill softly says, attempting to ease his distraught friend. “Y-you cuh-can have mine.”_

_“No Bill!” Eddie all but screeches now. “It’s your birthday, I can’t take your cupcake that’s against the rules of friendship!”_

_Richie shakes his head, making himself snap out of the trance he was put under by this adorable boy in front of him. At his comment, he finds himself smiling, moving forward to pinch his cheek gently as he chants, “Cute cute cute!”_

_Eddie furrows his eyebrows in annoyance, maybe even confusion, as he pushes his hand away from his face. “Quit it. And I’m not cute!”_

_Unphased, Richie pushes an equally confused Bill out of the way, his arm going around Eddie’s shoulders, claiming the spot previously occupied by the other boy. “Here I’ll make it up to you, take mine!” He smiles sweetly at Eddie as he shoves the cupcake at him._

_Eddie looks from the cupcake to Richie, eyebrows still furrowed and unsure. His cheeks are red and tear-stained, but he’s no longer crying. “Why is it squished on the sides?”_

_Richie looks at the cupcake in his hand and laughs, noticing that it is in fact squished from the way Richie gripped it tightly to prevent it from falling when he bumped into Eddie. “Don’t worry, it’s just ugly but it’ll still taste good!”_

_Eddie squints his eyes at this, but slowly, a smile begins to take form and he’s suddenly giggling and Richie’s heart is beating faster again. He grins at the boy, leading him towards the merry-go-round he was making his way to and sits him down next to him. Stan and Bill follow, sitting down on either side of them. “Here, take it. I eat this like every day at home, so it’s not a big deal ok?” A lie. Stan knows this, he knows this. But it’s a lie he’s willing to commit to—one he knows Stan won’t rat him out on— if it will keep a smile on this boys face._

_Eddie hesitates before deciding to take it, smiling at Richie as he does so. “Thanks. Hey, what’s your name anyway?” He asks as he splits the ‘ugly’ cupcake in half, measuring to see which is bigger before offering the smaller half to Richie._

_Richie takes it gratefully, shoving it completely in his mouth before answering, “‘m Richie, your new best friend!” He smiles brightly at Eddie, mouth still full, as both Bill and Stan snap in offense at him at his comment._

_Eddie wrinkles his nose at the way the other boy talks with his mouth full, but despite his gross behavior, he enjoys how entertaining he is. “Hmm well, I’m Eddie and Bill here is my best friend,” He points at the boy next to him as he continues to speak, “but I guess we can be friends too.”_

So here he is, seventeen fucking years later, and gone were the innocent days of his youth, were Richie could convince himself that the reason his heart was beating faster was because he was having a heart attack. _‘It’s not normal Richie you need to go to the nurse!’_ He could hear seven year old Eddie sob as he pushed him towards the nurses office every time he mentioned his heart was beating too fast. And that was the problem to begin with right there, Eddie crying.

He’s broken out of his thoughts as he hears a sob escape Eddie’s mouth, and like a _totally_ normal boyfriend, his heart rate picks up and he gets impossibly harder. He stops the languid movement of his hand and lifts his head to take a good look at him. Eddie’s eyes are still closed, but the tears still find a way to free themselves from his eyes.

“Shhh hey baby, look at me,” he coos at Eddie as he lets go of him completely to hover over him again. Gently, he cups his cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away some of the tears spilling out of his eyes. Eddie slowly begins to open his eyes as his shaking hands move to grab onto Richie’s wrists.

“Please,” he begs, another sob escaping from his perfect lips. “Richie _please_ just fuck me. I need you now!”

His heart lurches, a mix of arousal and anguish at the sight before him. “I suppose I’ve teased you long enough,” he hums as he pretends to think it over. “I think it’s time to reward you for being such a good boy for me.” 

He breaks away from Eddie’s grasp, chuckling at the way he whines at the loss of Richie on top of him. He digs through the nightstand, making a triumphant noise when he grabs a hold of the bottle of lube and a condom. Quickly, he makes his way back to Eddie, tossing the needed supplies next to him on the bed. He slips between his legs, nudging the inside of his thighs with his knees to make him spread his legs wider.

Eddie quickly obeys, bending his legs at the knees slightly to better position himself as he does so. He watches in anticipation as Richie takes the lube and coats his fingers in the liquid, only slightly annoyed when he begins to laugh and play with it. He knows that if he rolls his eyes, Richie would probably punish him for it, but also, it’s just so Richie that he can’t help but adore his ill-timed antics. 

Sensing his desperation, Richie quickly returns to the task at hand. He nudges a finger against Eddie’s entrance, tracing small, teasing circles before slowly pushing his way in. Eddie’s breath hitches at the intrusion, a wave of pleasure washing over him as Richie begins to move in and out. “More,” he demands, need evident in the tone of his voice. 

Richie pauses, as if deciding whether or not to berate him for his outburst, before yielding to his demand. Pulling out most of the way, he adds another finger as he pushes back in, keeping up the leisurely pace. He continues this way, taking in Eddie’s flushed face and the way he’s biting his lip, no doubt to stop himself from saying something that would make Richie want to continue teasing him even more.

He begins to quicken his pace, going deeper and adding a third finger. As he pumps into Eddie, he leans over to pepper soft kisses on his stomach, chest, anywhere his mouth can reach. Eddie moans loudly at the combined sensation of Richie’s lips leaving searing kisses on his skin and the feeling of his fingers going deeper, brushing against his prostate. He can feel the way his legs are beginning to shake and he knows he won’t be able to last much longer if he doesn’t get Richie inside of him _right now_. He reaches for the condom next to him with his shaky hand and nudges it against the hand Richie’s using to brace himself against the bed. 

Richie’s eyes narrow at this, and he looks up from where he’s busying himself with kissing Eddie. He once again takes in the absolutely wrecked look on Eddie’s face—watery eyes, threatening to spill more tears, quivering lip, silently begging him for more, and those cheeks, tinted a beautiful shade of red that he swears is his favorite color—and this time can’t help but let out a groan at the beautiful sight before him.

Hastily, he detaches himself from his boyfriends shaking body, quickly taking off his shirt and throwing it behind him on the floor of their bedroom. Eddie’s already working on tearing open the condom packet as he moves to slide his sweatpants off. Once he’s positioned back between Eddie’s legs, he takes the open condom from his hand, leaning back to roll it on his hard, leaking cock. He laughs as Eddie hands him the bottle of lube, eager to quickly move Richie along. Pouring some of the liquid on his palm, he tosses the bottle to the side and begins to stroke himself, smirking at the way Eddie eyes him hungrily as he does so. 

“You ready baby?” It’s another stupid question, he knows, Eddie’s been ready since he first had him pinned against the bedroom wall, despite his claim that Richie had _‘killed the mood’_. However, all Eddie could do was eagerly nod as Richie hooks his hands under his thighs, pulling him further up against his own to give him better access. 

He wraps the base of his cock with his hand, positioning himself against Eddie’s entrance. He keeps his eyes on Eddie’s face as he slowly nudges against his warmth, delighting in the way he squirms underneath him as little choked sobs of frustration and soft pleas fall from his lips, begging him to take him.

Eddie couldn’t take it anymore. He knew he shouldn’t, that he should just wait for Richie to slowly push himself inside him, but he was getting desperate, needy. When he could feel the head of Richie’s cock _finally_ penetrating him, he quickly wrapped his legs around Richie, heels digging into his bottom, pushing the man completely inside of him in one jarring motion.

“ _Fuck_ Eddie,” he hissed, gripping tightly at Eddie’s hips as he’s overwhelmed at the sudden tightness enveloping him. Eddie can only whimper in response, eyes shut tight as his body tenses up at the sudden sharp pain. Tears silently leak from the corner of his eyes as Richie leans forward to kiss them away, careful not to move too much and hurt Eddie. They stay like that, Richie softly kissing Eddie’s face, as he gradually begins to relax and the pain shifts to pleasure. 

When he feels Eddie’s tense muscles relax, he gives one final kiss to the corner of his left eye before moving to claim his lips as he begins to move inside of him. Eddie lets out a small gasp, and Richie uses this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss as he slowly pulls most of the way out and pushes back in just as slowly. He continues this leisurely pace, claiming the gasps and moans escaping Eddie’s lips.

“Baby you feel so good,” he moans as he releases Eddie’s lips, head tilting back as he begins to thrust faster, getting lost in the feeling of Eddie around him. “So good, so tight for me.” Eddie rolled his hips forward as he continued to slam harder and harder into him, hands moving to tightly grasp at Eddie’s thighs.

“Rich touch me, please!” Eddie begs, brown, lidded eyes boring into him with so much desire, need. Richie’s hips falter a little at the sight, at the sound of his utterly wrecked voice, thrusts seizing for only a second before he quickly regains his composure. He can live with Eddie finding out he gets off on watching him cry, but he would absolutely never live it down if he were to find out that the only thing he loves more than seeing Eddie cry, is giving Eddie what he wants when he begs so sweetly. That look is utterly dangerous, and letting him use it against him knowingly would be the end of Richie.

He continues thrusting harder, deeper into Eddie as he moves his right hand to take hold of Eddie’s throbbing cock, slowly jacking him off. Eddie arches his back in pleasure as he finally gets everything he’s been waiting for, Richie inside him, around him. His hands come up around Richie’s neck to pull him into a fervent kiss as he gasps out his name between deep thrusts that make contact against his prostate.

“Rich I’m close,” he cries, break the kiss as he feels the familiar warmth pooling within him as Richie’s hand quickens its pace on him. Eddie holds on to him tightly, hands grasping at his shoulders, a final moan falling from his lips as he finally comes, cum spilling out between them as Richie continues to fuck deeper into him, chasing his own release.

He allows himself a moment to watch Richie as he regulates his breathing, loving the look of pure pleasure on his face. _‘Yeah, that’s right. I fucking did that.’_ Any other thoughts are quickly interrupted by the sharp, hard thrusts signaling Richie’s rapidly nearing release. Eddie arches his back, moaning his name as Richie gives one last thrust before finally reaching his own orgasm. 

“Fuck!” Is all Richie can manage to cry out, eyes squeezing shut as he feels Eddie tightening around him, heels once again pushing him deep inside, keeping him there as he spills into the condom. He takes a minute to bask in the pulsating warmth around his sensitive cock before gripping the base and slowly pulling out of Eddie, eliciting a moan as the motion sends a shock of pleasure up his spine.

He leaves Eddie on the bed as he gets up to remove the condom. Tying it, he carelessly tosses it into the trash as he makes his way into the bathroom, going immediately to the cabinet where they keep their towels. He turns on the faucet to dampen one of them and wipes his stomach to rid himself of the sticky cum Eddie released between them. After tossing the used towel in their laundry hamper, he washes his hands, knowing it would probably be the first thing Eddie would ask him if he did. _‘Nevermind the sticky, dirty sex we just had. Oh no, God forbid I forget to wash my hands right after putting my hands all over your dick and ass.’_

He puts another towel under the water for Eddie and makes his way back into their bedroom, preparing to defend himself, only to find that the other man had fallen asleep. He made quite a sight—still flushed cheeks, long eyelashes and face sticky with drying tears, and cum splayed all over his stomach—as he lightly snored, a content look on his otherwise tear-stained face. He was a fucking wet dream and he was Richie’s. He smiled dopily at his boyfriend before walking over to sit next to his sleeping form. Gently, trying his best not to wake him, he wiped the cum off of his stomach and threw the towel on the floor. He’ll worry about that tomorrow, he had a spaghetti man to cuddle.

Carefully laying next to him, he slipped a hand over his stomach and threw a blanket over them. He looked at the clock on their bedside, noting that it was a little past midnight. “Oh well,” he signed as he laid back to rest his head next to his boyfriend’s. “I’ll just give it to him tomorrow then.” With that, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

===

Richie sat at their kitchen table, sipping on coffee as he waited for Eddie to finally wake up. He was almost tempted to go and wake him up himself, but he knew that after his rough day at work yesterday, and their activities—‘ _wink_ ’—after, that he wouldn’t be waking up early today. Still, Richie Tozier wakes up early for no man, except Eddie Kaspbrak, so he’s maybe a little bit cranky. 

He’s startled from his thoughts of _‘fuck it, I’ll just go wake the little demon up.’_ when his phone begins to ring. He looks down to see a picture of Bill pop up and he rolls his eyes, moving to answer the call, placing it on speaker and letting his head drop onto the table. 

“Really Bill?”

“Oh h-hey Richie, I’m d-doing swell. Thank yu-you for asking.”

“Hey, you’re the one that called me! You should be asking _me_ how I’m doing.”

“Whu-whatever. I’m ju-just calling so you could wish me a hu-happy birthday.”

“Does it even mean anything if you’re the one that calls so I can do that?”

Bill laughs at this, unphased by the biting words. He knows Richie doesn’t mean to hurt his feelings any way. 

“I ju-just figured since you’re g-gonna be busy guh-getting busy with Eddie today that I should just go ahead a-and call you myself.”

“Oh Billy boy, we already did that last night.” He pauses to grin at the way Bill pretends to gag into the phone. “But I do plan to continue today so good thinking on your part.”

“Oh Richie, nuh-never change,” he sighs into the phone. “But seriously, have fu-fun with Eddie today.”

“Thanks, happy birthdayyyy! Have fun with Stan use protection I love you byeeee!” he singsongs before hanging up on him. 

He sighs, lifting his head to cross his arms on the table and rest on top of them. He closes, intent on just sleeping here until Eddie wakes up when he feels a warm body press up against his back and arms slowly wrap around him. He smiles, basking in the feeling of warmth before gracing Eddie with a “Morning baby cakes!”

Eddie wrinkles his nose at the pet name, squeezing Richie a little before letting go to allow the other man to face him. “Ugh please, I’m begging you, don’t call me that ever again.”

“I think it’s cute though, just like you,” he cooed as he booped Eddie on the nose, eliciting another annoyed groaned from him. 

“If I said that the only gift that would make me happy today would be for you stop calling me dumb nicknames,” he pauses to fix Richie with a serious look, “Would you do it?”

“No can do Eddie Spaghetti,” he says without hesitation. “I already bought your gift and it’s nonrefundable!” 

Eddie rolls his eyes, but lets it go, curious now as to what Richie could have gotten for him. “Wait, please don’t tell me you got me a puppy.” He panics a little, as he begins to think that that actually would be a very Richie thing to do. “I’m not ready to be a father!”

At this, Richie bursts out laughing, slapping the table. “Baby no, I’m not going to make you a daddy yet.” He smirks at Eddie as he watches him cringe at the word. 

“Ok, I’m just going to stop this conversation right there.” his tone is harsh, but the smile on his face betrays how funny he found that comment. Instead, he moves to take Richie’s hands, lightly pecking his cheek. “Happy anniversary by the way.”

Richies pulls him onto his lap, Eddie yelping in surprise as he goes down. He hugs him tightly, burying his face Eddies neck. “I love you so much!”

“I can’t believe we’ve been together for ten years!”

“I can’t believe we’ve been fucking all day on Bill’s birthday for ten years!”

“Richie!” Eddie hisses at him. “Don’t be gross! Besides, I didn’t let your dirty hands anywhere near me for a long time.”

Richie hums at this, kissing Eddie’s neck. “I didn’t hear you complaining about these dirty hands last night baby.” Eddie rolls his eyes, ready to respond, but Richie stops him, pulling them both up onto their feet. “Sit down and close your eyes Eds, I wanna give you your gift!”

“Right now?” questions Eddie, but sits down anyway, closing his eyes. “But we’re all gross right now and I want to give you yours later!”

Richie doesn’t respond to this as he makes his way to the fridge, searching for the part one of his special anniversary gift for Eddie. Finding the container, he places it on the kitchen counter, opening it to reveal a cupcake, identical to the one Eddie and he shared the day they first met. He smiles to himself as he gently takes it out of the container, walking back to his obedient boyfriend. 

“Keep your eyes closed, and don’t open them until I tell you you can, ok?” he commands as he places the cupcake on the table next to Eddie. He kneels in front of him, placing his head in his lap, nudging his knee as a signal to respond. 

“Ok but,” he laughs, carding his hands through Richie’s hair, “are you about to give me a blow job?”

Richie chokes out a laugh but doesn’t respond. Instead, he just stays there, with his head in his boyfriend’s lap as he finds the best way to express his feelings to him. He lets out a shaky breath, heart beating faster the longer he waits. _‘Here goes nothing, I’m about to pour my heart out to this beautiful idiot.’_

“Do you remember the day we first met in first grade and—don’t answer that I know you do, it was the best day of your life!” he laughs as he feels Eddie about to interrupt him. “Anyway, it was Bill’s birthday and we all had cupcakes and I, being the clumsy idiot you know and love, bumped into the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. That boy looked like he was seconds away from exploding with rage, but he still looked so goddamn adorable anyway.” He paused to look up at Eddie, making sure he still had his eyes closed, only to see a beautiful smile gracing his lips. 

“I’m honestly left a little speechless and so here I am, a crying boy in front of me and I don’t know what to do. So like a fucking liar, I tell you that I eat cupcakes at home all the time and give you mine.” He laughs along with Eddie, as he mutters _‘I always knew you were a fucking liar’_ to himself. Nervously, he continues, “I just wanted to give you a little background story on your gift. You can open your eyes now, it’s on the table.”

He opens one eye, peeking down at Richie before opening them completely and looking to the table. His eyes go wide, a small gasp escaping his lips before a smile takes over. “Richie, that’s so cute!” He moves to hold the cupcake gingerly in his hands. “It looks exactly like the cupcake we shared that day!”

Richie smiles up at Eddie as he leans down, accepting the quick kiss given to him. Eddie turns his attention back to the cupcake, beginning to split it in half. “What are you doing baby?” 

Eddie stops, giving Richie a look. “Splitting it in half, I want to share it with you like we did when we were little.” He continues on, unaware that Richie is silently cheering at how well his plan is going so far.

“Wait what?” He pauses as something in the cupcake catches his eye. He looks at Richie suspiciously, but he stares back at him innocently. He digs in, pulling out a shiny silver band and he suddenly feels like his heart stopped. He goes to look back at Richie again and suddenly he’s on one knee, not two and it’s all just honestly a little unbelievable. 

“Will you marry me Eddie Kaspbrak?” his voice is a little shaky from nerves, but there’s a smile on his face as he reaches for his hand.

Eddie’s speechless, mind trying to process what the fuck just happened. Before he could stop himself, he chokes out, “I’m still only giving you the smaller half!”

Richie pauses for just a second before bursting out into laughter, no longer nervous. “I ask you to marry me and all you have to say is that you’re not sharing your cupcake with me?”

“I’m sorry, I panicked!” Eddie’s cheeks go red, but he’s laughing right along with him now. “I thought I was just getting a cute little story about how we met and a cupcake to go along with it and then you turn around and propose in the cutest fucking way.” He’s starting to sniffle now, emotions catching up to him.

“So...is that a yes?”

“God, you’re such an idiot!” he’s full on crying now as he reaches up to wipe the tears away with the sleeve of one of Richie’s sweaters that he threw on. “Yes! God, I know you get off on seeing me cry but did you really have to go and do it when you propose?”

Richie freezes at that, racking his brain for a quick response. “Eds, honey, we both know you would have cried no matter how I ended up proposing to you.” He takes the ring from him, then, wiping off the remnants of cupcake on it. He holds out his hand, a silent request for Eddie to place his hand on top. As he slips the ring onto his finger, he says, “Now I’ve got a whole lifetime to make it up to you baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> OOP. There it is, my first smut fic with a dash of fluff and a proposal for seasoning! *chefs kiss* 
> 
> But umm yikes sorry if it sucked and let me know what you think!
> 
> Please be my friend! I’m on tumblr @reddietrashclub :)


End file.
